Sins
by Akanesi
Summary: Anyone else think that Aidan talking to Henry during 3x03 sounded very much like how Bishop used to talk to Aidan?


This started out as a random one-shot about vampires, but quickly became a Being Human piece due to factors out of my control. There's a point where I decide that this could fit Being Human and I apologise if the change is jarring. I can't see it myself, but that's probably for the same reason I can't spend a hour or so making sure it's not there. I'm extremely tired and a little drunk. :P

The one thing I will say a big sorry for though, is if any of the quotes are incorrect. I searched as best I could (because it's been a while since I've watched seasons 1 and 2 of Being Human) but couldn't find the exact wording of all of them. So my memory was my only reference.

* * *

You march along at your son's side, telling him that you believe in him, that he is strong and will make it through this. That you always knew he would be tested and you have no doubt that he has the strength to prevail.

"I saw something special in you."

It takes four point two seconds for what you just said to really hit home. You're quoting your sire. You hated it when he spouted this nonsense to you, simply sitting there and taking it because if you didn't answer back it wouldn't start an argument that you couldn't possibly win.

You glance at Henry, wondering if he's thinking the same.

_The sins_

Bishop shoves you up against a wall, your back impacting hard with the rug hung there. Sharp teeth slide down your neck and your eyes snap closed at the metallic smell of blood suddenly permeating the air. His mouth is closed over the wound and you reach a hand forward, tugging his shirt out of his trousers, running your nails roughly over the skin beneath.

He laughs lightly into your neck, muffled by blood. "Do you know no patience?"

You lean towards him, tugging the shirt off him and sinking your teeth into his shoulder. He lets out a pleased moan and there's no greater feeling in the world than gorging yourself on his blood.

_The sins of our father_

When he first tells you what he has done to you, you throw yourself at him, losing all sense of reasoning. All you can think is what you left behind and what this monster has done to you. He spins you easily, holding your arms behind your back until your struggles cease.

"Let me go!" You pit yourself against the walls of the room he has trapped you in, though you feel weaker than you ever have, weaker even than when you took a bullet through the shoulder and thought you were going to die. Bishop steps into the room and smiles at you, curled up on the floor.

One step too far and you feel a punch connect with your side. Bishop doesn't often resort to violence with you, rarely even raising his voice, but openly disobeying him is enough to make even him angry. You're glad you can still get this sort of reaction from him, even if it leaves you half unconscious on the ground for hours afterwards.

You roll with the punch he throws at you, feeling one of your teeth loosen as you throw yourself forward, simple momentum sending you both tumbling backwards. It's a bitter, bloody, and ultimately short battle before he pins you down. "You're too weak. I can barely stand the sight of you!" You don't let it show on your face how much that hurts, but you can't stop yourself going limp beneath him, the fight ebbing out of you. He backs away immediately and it _hurts_.

Bishop will always win. He bares his teeth and snarls and it takes you ending the habit of several lifetimes to stop you from rolling over and ending it right there. "You will hate me no more!" In the end, you can't rightly believe that he didn't know you'd risen from the floor and collected the chain. He reaches out a hand to stroke your face and you know you'll never forgive yourself for this.

_The sins_

Henry turns to you and starts to rant and rave about being weak and this not being enough, and even though the words aren't the same, the comparison draws itself looming in your head.

This won't work, you realise. Children aren't meant to follow their parents throughout the entirely of their life. They become bitter and angry for it, and it's a hopeless cause. Past sins weigh your stomach down as you watch Henry's lips move.

You don't really register the words.

It would be so easy, wouldn't it? To take this boy and make him your own. To tear open a vein on both your arms and kiss through the blood like nothing else mattered. But you know from harsh experience that it won't work. And neither will this.

This is destined for failure.

"The son will always kill the father."

_The sins of our young_

You could kill yourself right now. You could walk out into the night, find a group of werewolves, and surrender yourself to them, not caring what they did, only that this would be over.

They would look at you with suspicious eyes but they would still kill you, and that's all that really matters. You never wanted this. You wish you weren't the perfect soldier, the perfect son to bring a halo of light to a world so steeped in rotten flesh and stagnant blood it can't be seen anymore. You wish Bishop hadn't made you care _so damn much_, and you wish you could see the future, because if you could you wouldn't have worried about Henry ending up like you. You would have known the outcome.

And you wouldn't have changed it.

You would have shoved him up against a wall and taken and taken and taken until there was nothing left to get sick and wither away.

"I'm a vampire, Aidan. And so are you."

"You're a shark, Aidan. Be a shark."

So be it.


End file.
